Cold shrinkable covers are commonly employed to protect or shield electrical power cables and connections (e.g., low voltage cables up to about 1000 V and medium voltage cables up to about 46 kV). One application for such covers is for splice connections between concentric neutral cables. A concentric neutral cable typically includes at least one primary conductor surrounded by a polymeric insulation layer, a conductive layer, one or more neutral conductors surrounding the conductive layer, and a polymeric jacket surrounding the neutral conductors. Examples of cold shrinkable covers for use with concentric neutral cables include the “All-in-One” CSJA Cold Shrinkable joint, available from Tyco Electronics Corporation of Fuquay-Varina, N.C., which includes an integral neutral conductor mesh. It is also known to cover splices between concentric neutral cables using a cold shrink elastomeric cover tube (such as the CSJ product, available from Tyco Electronics Corporation) in combination with a separate re-jacketing cover (such as the GELWRAP™ product, available from Tyco Electronics Corporation). In this case, the cold shrink tube is installed over the primary conductors and the insulation layers, the neutral conductors are laid over the cold shrink tube, and the re-jacketing cover is subsequently wrapped around the neutral conductors and the insulation layer.